Under Friends
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: AU de los Bad End Friends combinado con Undertale, donde los Bad End son monstruos y tu eres el humano. Batallas, finales y más.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola a todos! Les doy la bienvenida a un AU con el que espero me apoyen: Los Bad End Friends + Undertale.**_

 _ **Por ahora escribiré las peleas con los Bad End ¡Cómo si tú, si tú el que está leyendo esto, fueras el humano! Espero me apoyen con este idea :3**_

 _ **Este capítulo es la pelea contra Beast Wirt, cuando estás a punto de salir de Snowdin.**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _0.01: El guardia Real_

Das un paso hacia el camino de salida de Snowdin y es una suerte que no hayas dado otro porque unas raíces enormes salen de la tierra a centímetros de tú cara, un paso más y hubieras terminado como brocheta.

-Así que has sentido mi ataque- dice una voz a tus espaldas.

Te volteas y te encuentras con un monstruo de aspecto humanoide, una larga capa azul oscuro cubre la mayoría de su cuerpo, puedes ver las raíces que crecen alrededor de su rostro, la cornamenta en forma de ramas que sale de ambos lados de su cráneo y sus ojos con círculos de distintos colores que te miran sin ningún sentimiento aparente.

-Realmente ha sido una coincidencia.- respondes intentando iniciar una conversación.

-¿Coincidencia?- dice el monstruo y su voz tampoco tiene ninguna emoción- Bueno, veamos si otra coincidencia te salva.- dice levantando una de sus garras (de nudosos dedos de madera) donde carga una linterna, esta resplandece y tienes que hacer una rodada hacia la izquierda para evitar una nueva ronda de raíces asesinas.

-Para, no quiero pelear.- dices moviéndote de un lado a otro esquivando más raíces.

Izquierda, derecha, hay un momento en que tienes que aterrizar con cuidado entre dos grupos de raíces, no lo haces a tiempo y sientes que te han hecho un corte en el brazo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntas.

-Es mi deber como Guardia Real- contesta con el mismo tono vacío.

Tienes un momento de lucidez y recuerdas las emociones palabras de aquel pequeño monstruo; este debe ser el tal Wirt del que hablaba con tanta admiración y orgullo.

Este momento de distracción te cuesta caro pues no alcanzas a esquivar un nuevo ataque, las raíces ahora restallan en el aire como látigos y una te ha alcanzado en pleno costado; lo soportas lo mejor que puedes y esquivas los dos últimos.

Aprovechando la breve pausa y te apresuras a comerte uno de los buenolado que llevabas en tu inventario, sintiéndote mucho mejor.

Apenas y puedes disfrutar de esto, ya que Wirt te ataca directamente con los afilados dedos de madera de su mano libre.

-No quiero herir a nadie-dices mirándolo a los ojos y esquivando lo mejor que puedes, pero es rápido aún con una sola mano, así que recibes algunos golpes; apenas roces, pero aun así dejan cortes sangrantes.- pero si me obligas lo haré.- afirmas con determinación sacando el cuchillo de juguete que utilizas por arma y dando un tajo en su dirección.

Wirt intenta retroceder, pero aun así logras cortar varias ramas pequeñas de uno de sus cuernos.

Hace una mueca de dolor y notas que la flama de la linterna desciende un poco.

-Solo quiero regresar a mi casa- dices intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.- Déjame ir, solo quiero regresar a mi hogar- repites.

Los ojos de Wirt te miran con algo que casi podrías jurar es compasión, empero enseguida se endurecen con un sentimiento más fácil de identificar: furia.

-Le llamas "mi casa", pero ese mundo también era nuestro hogar hasta que los humanos nos encerraron aquí.- te espeta con voz cada vez más potente- ¡Nosotros también queremos volver a nuestro hogar!- ruge atacándote con renovado ímpetu.

Varias raíces se entrelazan y se lanzan en contra tuya, no puedes evitar darte cuenta de sus puntas afiladas. Las esquivas una vez, pero cambian de dirección rápidamente y vuelven a atacarte, intentándose clavar en tu carne, las vuelves esquivar apenas por unos milímetros, te hacen un desgarrón en la ropa, pero no llegan a tocar tu piel.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo ayudarlos- respondes haciéndote oír sobre el ruido de las raíces, que se han dividido y vuelven a moverse a tu alrededor.- y no tengo la culpa de nada de esto.

Wirt duda un momento por tus palabras, tomado por sorpresa, y aprovechas la oportunidad para hacer un nuevo ataque, logrando cortar uno de sus cuernos de tajo; sabes que tus palabras no son tan convincentes acompañadas con tus acciones en apariencia agresivas, empero ya tienes un plan.

Wirt gruñe con dolor y hace un movimiento brusco con su mano. En respuesta el cúmulo de raíces se llena de espinas y retrocedes para evitar lesiones innecesarias; las raíces forman un cercado y limitan tu movilidad.

-Solo un alma más, el Rey solo necesita un alma más y seremos libres.- dice y parece hablar más consigo mismo que contigo- y Bipper y Finn podrán tener la vida que siempre quisieron.

Esa idea parece aumentar su resolución y se acerca a ti con pasos firmes, su figura parece sobrepasar a la tuya por mucho, por un segundo te sientes como una hormiga en comparación.

-Esto lo hago por los míos- asevera y sus ojos arden con decisión.

Extiende la mano en la que lleva la linterna y una raíz la agarra, llevándosela lejos y reafirmando tu creencia de que su vida depende de que siga encendida.

Pero no le prestas atención a esto y te concentras enteramente en Wirt, quién te vuelve a atacar directamente, solo que esta vez con ambas manos; esto combinado con las espinas rodeándote te hacen muy difícil evitar los golpes y pronto acumulas algunos rasguños más, todos de las espinas, no has dejado que las manos de Wirt se acerquen a ti, sabes que te harán más que una herida superficial si las dejas.

Sin embargo, Wirt no es tan rápido como antes, no con la flama de su linterna a la mitad de su fulgor.

Solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que da un mal paso, ocasión que aprovechas para cortar su otro cuerno; su linterna prácticamente apagándose.

Wirt cae de rodillas, ya sin fuerzas y, al igual que él, las raíces se desploman, marchitándose y desapareciendo entre la nieve.

-¿Me vas a matar?- pregunta aunque es casi una afirmación; sus ojos están cansados y te miran resignados, hace unos minutos se veía tan alto y ahora parece muy pequeño arrodillado en la nieve.

-No-contestas quitándote la bandana que llevabas en la cabeza para limpiar un poco de la sangre que le escurre desde las heridas en el nacimiento de sus cuernos.- Te voy a perdonar-aclaras con una pequeña sonrisa, dejándole la bandana y algo más- espero encuentren otra forma de salir- dices antes de irte.

-¿Me habré equivocado?- oyes a Wirt preguntándose a tus espaldas mientras toma el donut de araña que le dejaste para que se recuperará.

Saber que puede que hayas cambiado el punto de vista de tan firme monstruo... te llena de determinación.

₩ _Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte de este AU. Esta vez toca la pelea contra Finn, espero las disfrute en toda su divacidad xD

Canción que inspiro este fic: www. youtube watch?v =2TgO-tN5wAM  
Canción cantada dentro del fic: www. youtube watch?v =GVWt8IzKFpk

Supongo que ya sabrán a quien toca enfrentarse ahora... volaran tenedores en la próxima parte.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _0.02: La sensación del submundo_

La habitación está a oscuras y no puedes ver ni tu propia nariz.

Esperas no romperte algo por andar a tientas en una habitación de la cual no tienes ni idea de cómo es.

Repentinamente un reflector se ilumina encima de ti, dejándote momentáneamente peor que en la oscuridad.

-Demos la bienvenida al co-protagonista de hoy- dice una voz cantarina y una aclamación estruendosa llena el recinto.

Varias luces se encienden alrededor, delineando un enorme escenario en el que te metiste sin darte cuenta; lo rodea una masa de monstruos digna de un concierto de tu banda favorita.

-Con ustedes, en vivo y directo,-dice la voz y otro reflector se enciende, alumbrando a un monstruo con un micrófono- la captura del humano.

El monstruo en cuestión parece un muchacho rubio, solo que su piel es de un ligero azul y su sonrisa coqueta está llena de dientes afiladas; va descalzo, sus ojos con de un azul helado y lleva una corona sobre su largo cabello. Su vestimenta no tiene nada que envidiarle a la de un idol.

-¡Finn, Finn!- clama la multitud y supones que es su nombre.

-¡Gracias querido público!- grita el rubio en respuesta y la muchedumbre se calla, pero aun así puedes sentir su emoción.- Sin más preámbulos pasemos al espectáculo- camina, o más bien, se desliza; queda zanjada la razón de su falta de calzado: va dejando un camino de hielo que le permite patinar sin esfuerzo.- ¡Eh, tú!- te grita- Que sepas que esto es por lo que le hiciste a Wirt.

-Pero yo no-intentas objetar.

-¡No voy a oír tus mentiras!- te interrumpe y una expresión muy fiera se apodera de su cara antes de regresar a su sonrisa perfecta- ¡Vamos a bailar!

Una música muy chula comienza a sonar y podrías apreciarla mejor de no ser porque Finn comienza a atacarte a patadas.

A duras penas esquivas las dos primeras, pero a la tercera te resbalas con el hielo en el suelo y te impacta en el estómago.

Ruedas por el piso. Finn ríe. La audiencia suelta una exclamación.  
Te levantas con esfuerzo, limpiándote un poco de sangre de la comisura de la boca.

-¡No creas que con eso me has derrotado!- exclamas haciendo una pose que esperas parezca heroica.

Los gritos de la multitud aumentan más si se puede. Algunos alientan a Finn a ponerte en tu lugar y otros te animan a mantenerte firme.

Usas las zapatillas de ballet que te pusiste hace un rato para poder deslizarte por el hielo; no son tan buenas como unos patines, pero te sirven.

Ahora acompañas al idol en eso de dar patadas, aun si él te esquiva con la gracia de un bailarín profesional.  
La música aumenta.

Finn hace un giro y lanza una ráfaga de viento helado en tu dirección.

Te lanza varios metros hacia atrás, no obstante, mantienes el equilibrio.

El recinto deja escapar un "Ohhhh" de sorpresa; oyes unos gritos aislados con tu nombre.

A Finn no parece gustarle en lo absoluto que le robes el estrellato y con un movimiento bien ensayado de brazos crea carámbanos en los soportes de las luces sobre sus cabezas.

-Hay un lugar en la oscuridad/ donde los animales van/ puedes quitarte la piel/ bajo el resplandor caníbal- canta y la multitud enloquece- A Julieta le encantan los latidos/ y la lujuria que hay en ellos- sube el tono, su voz resuena por todo el lugar- Así que deja caer la daga/ y empapa tus manos con sangre, Romeo- entonando eso último te señala.

Por el efecto combinado de su voz y los gritos los carámbanos comienzan a caer sobre ti.

Haces ochos y curvas peligrosas para esquivarlos, logrando salir sin daño.

Más monstruos gritan tu nombre mientras Finn sigue cantando y te detienes a hacerles un saludo.

Finn te mira con odio levantando un brazo hacia el cielo y creando una lanza de hielo en su mano. Empero en lugar de lanzártela o algo así la clava en el suelo, haciendo que todo tiemble.

Un último carámbano que no habías visto cae y te hace un corte profundo. Te agarras el brazo con una mueca de dolor.

Los gritos de angustia y emoción se mezclan.

Finn hace una seña con el micrófono hacia el público, pidiéndoles que canten.

A la vista de todos bebes una lata de Monster Cola, una reconocida marca de refresco en el submundo, y al terminártela levantas el pulgar hacia la audiencia, "Estoy perfectamente ahora" pareces decir con un guiño.

Finn agarra velocidad y te ataca de frente nuevamente. Te agachas, esquivas y contratacas y él hace lo mismo; más que pelear parece que están bailando.

-Dame una oportunidad para recordar/ y puedes llevarte todo el dolor lejos de mi/ Un beso y me rendiré/Las vidas intensas son las más letales- canta la multitud acompañando sus movimientos.- como una luz para quemar todos los imperios/ tan brillante que el sol se avergüenza de salir/ y enamorado de todos estos vampiros/ así que puedes irte, como la cordura me abandonó.

Tú y Finn terminan contratacando al mismo tiempo, sus brazos chocando entre ustedes de una manera que se ve espectacular.  
La audiencia termina la canción y aclama tu nombre y el de Finn por igual.

-Sí que sabes ganarte al público- dice el rubio retrocediendo un paso- si te hiciera algo ahora me vería muy mal.

Sonríes, esa era tu intención desde el principio.

-Si te vuelves a encontrar conmigo no te voy a dejar ir tan fácil- te advierte comenzando a retirarse, pero le agarras de la manga.- ¿Qué?

-Hay que despedir al público como se merece- le dices sin alterar tu sonrisa.

-Tienes razón- dice sonriéndote de vuelta.

Ambos hacen una reverencia entre ovaciones.

Saber que todo el submundo, incluyendo a Wirt, ha visto este espectáculo y pensar en sus reacciones… te llena de determinación.

¥Continuara…¥


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola gente linda! ¿Cómo han estado, espero que muy bien? Aquí les traigo una nueva actualización de este crossover que al parecer les ha gustado. Esta vez veremos la pelea contra Bipper, espero les guste.

Solo que antes de empezar quisiera mandarle un fuerte abrazo y un agradecimiento especial a Shinalove por ser el primer comentario 3.

 _0.03: El monstruo consciente_

Caminas entre las mini-cascadas de Waterfall cubriéndote con el paraguas azul que has tomado de un cubo que ha quedado atrás.

La vista es muy bonita: las piedras del techo brillan cómo estrellas, el "plip-plip" de las gotas de agua al caer es casi musical y te gustan las flores eco; hasta ahora le has susurrado pequeños chistes y tonterías a todas las que te has encontrado, deseando poder ver la cara de los monstruos cuando las oigan.

Hasta que te topas con una que habla con una voz risueña extrañamente familiar:

Eres terriblemente persistente ¿no, kid?

Al instante siguiente tu paraguas queda como queso gruyer al ser perforado por una oleada de ¿tenedores? ¿Qué rayos?

-Uy, perdón- dice una voz a tus espaldas- he fallado, le estaba apuntando a tu cabeza, silly me.

Te volteas y te encuentras con Bipper, quién te da una de sus típicas sonrisas traviesas.

-¿Es esto una broma?- preguntas deseando que la respuesta sea sí.

-No, lo siento, tanto como me gustan las bromas está no es una.- contesta sin abandonar su sonrisa y lentamente hace un triángulo con los dedos de ambas manos.- Ahora corre.- dicho esto sopla a través de sus dedos y sale una llamarada de fuego azul que solo esquivas por instinto.

No necesitas que te lo repita dos veces: Te das media vuelta y corres a todo lo que dan tus piernas.

-"¡Me lleva, me lleva, Me Lleva!"- piensas en pánico, y solo no lo gritas porque sería desperdiciar aire que necesitas más que nunca.

Sientes que varios tenedores te rozan, pero no volteas, si no te concentras en correr te vas a tropezar y la verdad no quieres tener que volver a caminar hasta aquí desde el último punto de salvado.

Después de unos cinco minutos de correr sin parar te detienes, notando la falta de tenedores voladores y risas estridentes.

Volteas casi con la seguridad de que te encontrarás con unos ojos amarillos y pasarás a mejor vida más rápido que si hubieran sido los ojos de un basilisco. Sin embargo, no hay ni un monstruo a la vista.

¿Por qué me ha atacado tan de repente?- te preguntas en voz alta reanudando el camino.

Es cierto que Bipper te dijo que como vigía tenía que impedir el paso de humanos, pero igualmente es cierto que dijo que no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-Quizás ya le han dado ganas de hacer su trabajo.-gruñes en un quedo suspiro.

-Nop, sigo sin querer.- contesta su voz y se te hiela la sangre.

Casi mecánicamente miras a la derecha y te lo encuentras apoyado contra la pared comiendo ¿eso es un Quiche?

-"Olvídate del Quiche ¡¿Cómo carajos llego antes que yo?!"- chillas en tu mente, retrocediendo lentamente.

-Simplemente es mi turno, ya sabes, un monstruo para pelear en cada zona.- continua Bipper terminándose el pastel.- A estas alturas ya me he aprendido con las veces que lo han repetido.

Sus palabras te detienen.

-"¿Él sabe que yo...?"- te preguntas.

Y si estás pensando en el Quiche- agrega tirando el molde donde venía el pastel al río que corre detrás de ti. Será marrano.- alguien lo dejó abandonado, supongo que no estaban listos para la responsabilidad.

-No estaba pensando en ello.- contestas sin reparar en lo extraña que había sonado la frase anterior, aún tienes en la cabeza el hecho de que un monstruo sepa que puedes resetear.

-¿No? En fin- dice con un encogimiento de hombros.- a caldear las cosas otra vez.- asevera encendiendo sus manos con fuego azul.

Mierda, cierto, tenías que correr, muy tarde.

Bipper te lanza bolas de fuego aleatoriamente mientras canta "Die in a fire" con voz perturbadoramente feliz.

-No sé por qué te aceleras, no es como si realmente te pudieras morir- te dice haciendo un alto en la canción.

-"Definitivamente lo sabe".- confirmas.

Puedes saber que no se lo está tomando en serio con solo verlo; tienes la sensación de que si lo hiciera ya hubieras tenido que resetear varias veces.

Le agarras el ritmo a sus ataques y logras esquivarlos sin que te achicharren.

-Derecha, derecha, agáchate,- entonas al mismo tiempo que esquivas.- salto, salto, izquierda, agáchate, derecha, ¡Sartenazo!- exclamas fuertemente.

Eso descoloca a Bipper un momento, haciendo que detenga su ataque.

-¿Sartenazo?- cuestiona.

Por toda respuesta le das con tu sartén en toda la cara.

Bipper, en lugar de soltar una maldición o de gruñir con dolor, se ríe histéricamente, sin embargo, no te detienes a analizar lo masoquista que es y vuelves a salir por patas.

La siguiente habitación parece un jodido laberinto, ¿a quién cuernos se lo ocurrió construir un cuarto con agujeros por todos lados y un montón de callejones sin salida?

-Con un carajo- maldices comenzando a avanzar e intentando no equivocarte de camino.

-¿Me extrañaste?- pregunta una voz a tus pies y al asomarte por uno de los agujeros ves a Bipper debajo de los paneles de madera que conforman el suelo.- Admítelo~ ¡Me extrañaste! - dice con una sonrisa pícara.

-Nope.- dices comenzando a avanzar más rápido.

Oyes que truena los dedos y al instante aparecen ojos en el suelo de toda la habitación.

¿Ojos? ¡¿Pues qué es esto?! ¡¿Hellsing o qué?!- gritas ya hasta la coronilla.- No podría ser peor.

Al decir esto los ojos lanzan rayos desde su pupila (algunos azules y otras naranjas) y varios se mueven.

-Yo y mi bocota- te gruñes.

Recuerdas lo que has aprendido: Azul = a quedarse quieto y Naranja = a moverse.

-Pues eso,- dices sorteando todos los dichosos rayos.- que cuando salga de aquí me voy a las Olimpiadas, seguro que me llevo el oro en la carrera de obstáculos.

Ya casi saliendo de aquel loco infierno tu mano pasa accidentalmente a través de un rayo azul y sueltas un grito cuando un choque eléctrico de bajo voltaje te atraviesa.

-¡Auch! ¡Qué el que necesita terapia de electro shock es el loco que me persigue no yo!- te quejas saliendo por fin del cuarto.

Avanzas por un largo pasillo para toparte ¿con un salto al vacío?

-¿Qué chuchas la wea fome?- inquieres viendo el vacío que parece decirte "Suicídate antes de que te mate".- ¡Me cago en mi pinche cabrona puta suerte!- vociferas.

Oyes pasos a tus espaldas.

-"Ahora sí ya me cargó la chingada"- piensas con la seguridad de que esta partida está perdida.

Que puedas resetear no quiere decir que no te importe morir, sigue doliendo.

Encaras a Bipper, si haz de morir que sea peleando.

Al demonio le brillan los ojos y se ve más malicioso que nunca.

-Fin del juego, kid- te dice con una sonrisa que amenaza con partirle la cara.

Levanta un brazo envuelto en flamas azules y-

Es interrumpido por un tono de celular.

-Disco girl/ coming through/ that girl is you~

Para tú asombro Bipper saca un celular de su bolsillo y contesta.

-¿Yellow?~... ¿Ramitas? Oye, me agarraste en mal momento, estaba a punto d-

No me importa si estabas a punto de tomarte una siesta, te quiero ver en tu puesto de vigía que para algo lo tienes.- contesta la voz imperiosa de Wirt desde el otro lado de la línea.

Si le puedes oír es que está hablando muy alto.

-No, no entiendes, yo- intenta retobar Bipper.

-¡No me importa lo que estabas haciendo, mueve tú demoníaco trasero o me asegurare de que el Rey Ford se enteré!- grita Ebony a quien, por lo visto, ya se le acabó la paciencia por la que es conocido.

-Okay, okay, voy Ramitas- contesta el demonio haciendo una mueca por los gritos en su oreja.

-¡No me llames R-!- gruñe Wirt, pero Bipper le cuelga a mitad de frase.

-Sorry, kid.- dice suspirando.- ya oíste al jefe, tengo que irme- suspiras con alivio- pero antes...- con un movimiento rápido una línea de fuego quema y rompe la madera sobre la que estás, mandándote al vacío.

-¡Serás hijo putaaaaaa!- gritas mientras cae.

...

Abre los ojos sin saber cuándo los cerraste y recordando vagamente una voz.

Estás en una cama de flores doradas en lo que parece un basurero.

Haber sobrevivido a una caída tan grande, te llena de determinación... y un dolor de espalda horrible.

₩Continuará...₩

Y eso es todo, jeje, espero les haya hecho reír este capítulo, quise hacerlo un poco más al estilo de Bipper, lo cual quiere decir que no es nada serio xD.

El siguiente capítulo sería el final en Ruta Genocida y el final en Ruta Pacifista, y luego… tal vez haga un cruce con el Universo Alternativo de Underfell ¿qué les parece la idea? ¡Díganme en los comentarios!

Muchas gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos, queridos lectores! Hoy tomamos un descanso antes de ir al final de las Rutas.

Esto es un crossover entre el AU de Undertale: Underfell y los Bad End Friends. Básicamente, son versiones más sádicas de estos y este primer capítulo solo es una introducción, escrita como en primera persona, como si fuera un documento que tienes en tu celular.

Nota: Para Ford y Stan me base en sus versiones de Monster Falls, siendo Ford una quimera con cuerpo de león y alas y Stan una gárgola.

Para quien conocer el AU: www. youtube watch?v= VZbaxeMMYKI

De nueva cuenta, un agradecimiento para Shinalove por sus comentarios ¡Me llenan con determinación!

Ahora sí, pasen.

 _ **¥Underfell friends¥**_

 _ **¥Stan¥**_

 _Sigue sin tener idea de cómo cuidar a un niño, pero ahora es peor, en un sentido escalofriante. Pensaba amarrarme a mi cama por querer irme. Sigue buscándome para darme su tarta de vísceras y corazón, yo paso._

 _ **¥Ford¥**_

 _Ya me parecía un obsesivo con mi alma antes y ahora me lo parece más; solo que ahora no creo que sea el suave gatito que conocí en el otro universo. No le importa utilizar a sus súbditos como peones, me pregunto si aún conserva su amistad con Fiddleford._

 _ **¥The Lich/Lichy¥**_

 _Es el único agradable aquí, sigue estando en la forma de una flor verde con gris. Sigue sorprendiéndome lo miedoso y amable que es en este mundo. Me ha enseñado lugares para esconderme de los demás._

 _ **¥Mabel¥**_

 _Es una asesina en serie igual que su hermano, solo que ella sí parece disfrutarlo en grande. Es muy confiada en sus habilidades y combina una actitud falsamente dulce con un comportamiento errático que da escalofríos. Me recuerda al Bipper del otro mundo solo que más letal. Sin embargo, sigue teniendo un punto débil por los suéteres y que alguien tome su jugo de Mabel (aunque con el dolor de estómago que me dio tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejarla matarme)._

 _Nota: Pato está hecho un jabalí con colmillos de cinco centímetros que no dudará en arrancarme una pierna x-(_

 _ **¥Norman¥**_

 _Su original era un fantasma calmado y quieto, el de este mundo también lo es sólo que no de una manera amable sino una fría y muerta. Las cacofonías que compone suenan como gritos de banshee. Está trabajando con Danny en el diseño de un cuerpo robótico para él, al menos esos dos siguen siendo buenos amigos :-)_

 _ **¥Coraline¥**_

 _Hasta donde sé sigue vendiendo muñecos hechos a mano con sus seis brazos, pero estos están hechos con materiales eh más "orgánicos", si entienden a lo que me refiero -. Actualmente no he estado mucho en su territorio, la única forma de pasar sin morir es comprando un muñeco y son caros, empero las pocas veces que he ido a preguntado por Mabel 3._

 _ **¥Danny¥**_

 _Sigue siendo el Científico Real y sigue siendo un glotón (su platillo favorito son las hamburguesas de carne medio cruda). No tiene tendencia a la violencia física como su otro yo, prefiere crear máquinas que hagan el trabajo sucio. Trabaja en la elaboración de un cuerpo robótico para Norman y poder hacerlo un arma de destrucción masiva (Lo siento, Norman, pero espero que nunca lo logre), así que el fantasma pasa mucho tiempo en su laboratorio. El epíteto de Científico Loco le queda corto. Extrañamente si destruyó la máquina en turno puedo hablar civilizadamente con él hasta que creé la siguiente._

 _ **¥Wirt¥**_

 _Parte de la Guardia Real, un soldado dispuesto a TODO con tal de cumplir las órdenes que se le han dado. Aparentemente carente de emociones, su rostro se ve igual mientras patrulla que cuando está a punto de matar a alguien (y vaya sí lo sé, ha estado demasiadas veces a punto de hacerme papilla x-()_

 _Secretamente le gusta recitar poesía (al menos por lo que he visto)._

 _Tiene una relación a insultos con Finn, parece considerarlo un vanidoso sin cerebro (¿en serio son los dos mismos chicos que se ponían acaramelados cada vez que podían? :-/). Con Bipper casi no habla, prefiere ignorarlo mientras no cause desastre o se meta con sus objetivos, cuando esto pasa le echa una regañina de veinte mil horas._

 _Conclusión: Es un insensible, ojete y adicto al trabajo, pero tiene la misma alma de poeta romántico, espero tenga esperanza._

 _Nota por si el plan no funciona: Su linterna sigue siendo su fuente de vida, pero este nuevo Wirt tiene una linterna hecha de titanio ¿cómo voy a romper eso? o_O_

 _ **¥Finn¥**_

 _Descrito en dos palabras: Prima Donna, o Súper diva si lo prefieren. Siempre debe ser el centro de atención, a como dé lugar y hace berrinches (en los que probablemente alguien termine muerto) cuando no obtiene lo que quiere. La razón por la que quiere matarme es para subir sus rankings... sin comentarios :-I. Todo lo que canta es depresivo, un baño de sangre o ambas cosas ¿Dónde quedó el lindo monstruo que conocí? ;-;_

 _Si el Finn que conocí era coqueto (y eso solo con sus parejas) este es totalmente un arroz al revés. No quiero saber con cuantos monstruos se ha liado, definitivamente puedo vivir sin esa información -_

 _Fuma como chimenea cuando está nervioso, curiosamente esto pasa muy seguido al estar cerca de Wirt o Bipper._

 _A Wirt le molesta mucho el olor, una razón más de sus discusiones :v._

 _Con Bipper el problema que tiene es con su apariencia, no entiende como puede ir con manchas de sangre por todos lados, claro Mr. Vanity hablando; él solo se mancha de sangre si le trae más popularidad._

 _Conclusión: Podría llamarlo dos cosas, pero en su lugar diré que es promiscuo y vano, sin embargo parece ya sentir algo por Wirt y Bipper, tal vez si descubre el amor le baje de espuma a su chocolate._

 _Nota: No volver a espiarlo, hay ciertas cosas que mis ojos no debían ver, allá va la última pieza de mi inocencia TT^TT_

 _ **¥Bipper¥**_

 _Es un amante del gore, todo lo que cae en sus garras acaba por todas las paredes y el techo. Es más callado que el que conocí, creo que está aburrido de la vida que lleva. Mata sin compasión y de las maneras más gráficas, no obstante, a diferencia de todos aquí no parece disfrutarlo, ¿quizá lleva demasiado tiempo repitiendo lo mismo?_

 _Podría ser el más abierto al razonamiento, intentaré hablar con él la próxima vez que lo vea._

 _Nota:_

-Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien ha hecho la tarea- dice una voz a tus espaldas y volteas lentamente para ver a Bipper sentado en la piedra en la que te recargabas.

-"Nota: Recordar que aún puede hacer eso de aparecerse en cualquier lugar cuando no lo miran"- piensas con los músculos como piedras acordándote de que dijiste que ibas a hablar con él la próxima vez que lo vieras.

Ojalá no mueras hoy.


End file.
